


归还

by maqiao



Category: The Walking Dead
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: 母狗系列2最好连着前文一起看，是在达瑞尔已经疯掉了的前提下
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	归还

大地被毒辣的太阳烤得软烫，肉眼能看见空气被煮熟，在视线里像浪一样起伏。

远处是尼根的车队，每一辆保持着一定距离，连成一条饥饿的蟒蛇，前来将瑞克对社区扫荡一空。但是这一次有些不一样了。一向掠夺成性的尼根竟然有东西给瑞克——准确地来说是个人，然而那人已与物品无大差异。

货车一辆接一辆浩浩荡荡闯进大门，发动机的轰鸣声嚣张地宣示着尼根的驾到。瑞克站在最前面。他麻木地站着，眼睛看向地面。所有的贡品已经有序地靠墙摆成一列，甚至为了方便尼根们挑选，都没有盖子——尼根们太喜欢找碴，以前发生过因为没有提前打开箱盖于是被殴打的事件。

照往日，尼根会满意地摸摸瑞克的头，抚摸瑞克的脸颊以表达他那带有侮辱性地赞赏之意。但是这一次，尼根决定给瑞克更大的奖励，以表彰他这些日子忠诚而丰富的上供。

尼根搂着瑞克的肩膀，将他的身子掰向朝着其中一辆货车的方向。接着他大声给他手下下达命令 ，“喂！把它牵过来！”尼根兴奋极了，他简直要忍不住原地蹦起来，他不想错过任何一秒瑞克的反应。他想着，如果瑞克扭头不看的话他就用手掐住他的头和脸，抠开他的眼皮地逼他看。

随着一声令下，后车门的铁链被解开，一个脏兮兮的裸体，就这么在众目睽睽之下，被粗暴地展示了。光线让他将脸朝黑暗的地方躲缩，这牵动了他脖子上的链条，又带动了拎着狗链的人的手。仅仅是如此微弱的对抗表现，就足以点燃容忍度为零的“尼根”的怒火。厌恶情绪的开关被触发，只是瞬间他就毫无防备地从车厢里拖了出来，与地面还相隔一段相当远的，需要成年人小心跳下的距离，他恶狠狠地摔在地上。

大尼根心中的小算盘落空了。哪需要他动手，哪需要他强迫，当那个身影出现，瑞克的目光就紧紧追随。他那长久失焦的眼睛里难得地闪现出恢复意识的光芒。嘴角像是要哭，眼睛却是为在重逢而笑——瑞克看起来更加精神恍惚了。

达瑞尔正在被拖拽着前进。刚刚的那一摔让他多了两条血肉模糊的伤口，但是没有人会为此给他缓慢爬行的机会。达瑞尔争气地爬着，他的主人就在前方，他也要证明自己是条好狗。他判断这是又一次的主人的游戏，在完成的好的时候他能获得“没有惩罚”作为奖励。他用摔破的膝盖在滚烫的水泥地上跪行，痛了就叫，不吝啬每一声呻吟——他知道他发出痛苦声音受人喜欢，他总能把那些垂软的鸡巴喊硬，在炼狱中他把这一招练的如火纯青。毕竟挨操总比挨打好。有人上来踹他催他爬快点，有人在他屁股上催促式地拍打，打完了还要捏一把。猥琐的笑声在两旁此起彼伏地响起来，夹道欢送着他们公用的肉便器。

达瑞尔越来越接近瑞克。各种情绪冲昏了瑞克的头脑。他已经很久没有如此情绪化了，在经历了这么多可怕的事后，为了自保，他闭塞了自己的感知，或者是被刺激过头他其实也精神失常了。但是他还在半疯的边缘吊着一口气。那些令人作呕的嬉笑，最重要的是那被羞辱的对象——那是他过命的兄弟，他最坚实的左膀右臂。瑞克的呼吸变得粗重，身体开始剧烈震颤起来。他的脑中交织着他和达瑞尔的回忆和他未曾亲眼见过的对达瑞尔遭遇的幻想。分离前还是并肩作战的伙伴，重聚时挚友却已被折磨得不成人形。尼根对瑞克对超乎预料的反应感到十分满意。他假情假意地伸手抚平瑞克的胸口想借此让瑞克的呼吸顺畅下来。这双手，对达瑞尔做过什么？原本麻木的身体突然之间对于尼根的身体接触感官像是生了刺，衣物下面的皮肤作呕，又似被浸毒的针扎遍每一个毛孔。瑞克凝血的眼珠转到了尼根脸上。他的愤怒到达了顶峰，他可以亲手抠下这个人的眼珠子，留下两个空荡荡的眼洞共供他晃荡炫耀。就在此时此刻。

可是一瞬间他的愤怒被人扎了气球，泄气地瘪下去。瑞克发现自己的身体动弹不得。尼根巨大的嘴在他头顶哈哈大笑着，他瞬间变得渺小，低到泥巴里，压的他到不存在为止。他无法反抗。他不可以反抗。看看达瑞尔，他马上就能回家了。我不能让这一切化作尘埃。达瑞尔已经犯过一次的错，血淋淋的教训就在眼前，正爬向自己呢。哈哈。就要结束了。马上、达瑞尔、马上就要爬到脚边上了、然后……然后就可以带他去洗个澡，给他穿上干净的衣服、和大家一……一起吃一顿团圆的晚餐……一直给瑞克安抚呼吸的尼根亲眼看着瑞克的身体停止痉挛症状，同时原本哭着的嘴角扬起笑的弧度，眼泪却潺潺地流。精彩，这是真正的绝景！除了尼根，还能有谁创造出这样的景观！

达瑞尔的链条递到尼根手中，尼根又转手给了瑞克。瑞克攥住那根铁链干净的一端——和肮脏的达瑞尔形成鲜明对比。达瑞尔像是不认识瑞克一样，他讨好地在尼根腿上蹭着。但是尼根把达瑞尔一脚踢开。可是转身间他却又笑着对瑞克说，“我把我的狗放在你这里暂时寄养。请帮我好好照顾它。”这个人充满了让魔鬼自惭形愧的伪善，但是人们还得感激他愿意给予自己的残暴一些伪饰。再天马行空的想象力遇见了尼根折磨人的手段也要自惭形秽。尼根将链条塞进了瑞克的手掌中，他的节目还没有结束，他将借着瑞克的手将其推上最终的高潮。“溜一溜它。它可喜欢出来放风了。”疯癫的话就这么被说出，好像在说什么正常的话一样，瑞克的那目睹太多惨状的双眼再次陷入失神。尼根大笑的嘴他看不见了，四下里刺耳的奸笑声他听不见了。他的心灵不在挣扎，感官再次回归闭塞。他机械地收紧绳子，转身向社区方向走去。接下来会有一整个社区的人见证，他在道路中央牵行浑身是伤的全裸的达瑞尔，他会前行的很慢，会让这人间惨剧在所有的人记忆里烙印。他感觉在地上做狗的不是达瑞尔而是他。他也是被尼根扒光衣服捣毁心智的那个人。

他和达瑞尔一起爬行着。


End file.
